Saturday night fever
Saturday night fever is one of john travolta's best films after the classic horror film carrie.It starts out withTony Monero,on weekdays he is a italian american who lives with his family and every saturday night he is king of the dance floor.He has 4 closest friends Double J,Joey,Gus and diminutive Bobby C.Another member in their group is annette,a neighborhood girl who longs for permanet and physical relationship with tony.One stop is the verrazano bridge is where they like to clown and hang around.But it is a symbol to tony as a escape to a better life on the other side.Now tony and annete agrees to be a dance couple in a dance contest in the 2001 odyssey,but his happiness begins when he sees at the dance club stephanie and as I call her the queen of the dance floor.Now she rejects tony because she has another partner.Tony's older brother Frank Jr who quit priesthood brings despair to his parents.They have a good relationship.On his way home from a grocery store Gus is attacked by a gang and he is hospialized and tells them that they are called the barracudas.Bobby.c is trying to break up with his girlfriend pauline and she is pregnant.Bobby is facing pressure from his family in marrying her Bobby asks frank jr if the grant him dispension for a abortion.But when he tells him this would be highly unlikely,bobby's despair deepens.Bobby lets Tony use his chevrolet impala to help stephanie move from bay ridge to manhattan and tony promises to call later that night but he does not.Now later they get revenge on the barracudas.Tony Double and Gus get to fight but Bobby hides in the car because somebody wants to beat him up in the car.Now they visit Gus in the hospital,but Gus is angry because maybe they got the wrong gang.Now Stephanie ashely likes tony and decides to dance.They dance in the competition and wins first prize.But what sucks is that they are judging racium and the puerto ricans win.Stephanie leaves in tow and tony decides to rape her results in fleeing of him.Tony's friends come in the car drunk and stoned annette,joey agrees to have sex with everyone.They leave and double and gus take turns with annette.They go to the bridge and Bobby climbs up.He does more dangerous stunts.Tony tries to make him come down and talk to him 1 minute,but he falls.They spend the rest of the night riding the subway and he apologizes for his bad behavior at stephanies apartment.They start a friend and relation ship and at the end of the movie he does a strut.Now saturday used to be rated R with sex,nudity and racium and it was 118 minutes long.But greatly they made it PG without those scenes and it is 112 minutes.Now they were nominated for 4 golden globe awards,2 BAFTA awards,1 academy award and 1 writers guild award.They won the academy award.Now they made a album including the bee gees music and disco inferno.And they had a sequel called stayin alive.This is one of the greatest dance movies ever.